


Неожиданная Склонность

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Relationship Between Subordinate and Commander, Unvoiced Feelings, erotic asphyxiation, mature characters, unconventional use of The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Пиетт совершил свою первую оплошность и ожидал, что за неё ему всё равно грозит наказание. Однако он не ожидал, какие склонности у него выявятся в процессе.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Неожиданная Склонность

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нужно больше Пиетта, потому что он мой любимый второстепенный персонаж в этой саге. Мне нужно больше пейринга Вейдер/Пиетт (Pieder, Vaett), потому что это мой любимый пейринг в этой саге.

Направляясь по вызову в личный кабинет Вейдера, Фирмус не готовился к смерти, которую ему уже успели предречь некоторые коллеги. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что убивать недавно назначенного адмирала за первую же его ошибку было бы слишком даже для Главнокомандующего, у которого имелись одному ему известные критерии и лимит на провалы подчинённых. Разумеется, если вы случайно неправильно рассчитаете координаты прыжка и врежетесь Суперразрушителем в Императорский дворец или, например, решите заняться самоуправством и при поимке пристрелите Скайуокера, то ваша первая ошибка станет последней. У Пиетта масштаб неудачи был не так велик. Однако, хоть к смерти он и не готовился, но наказания ожидал с вероятностью в восемьдесят пять процентов. Фирмус полагал, что оно будет стандартным, а это значит, что через несколько поворотов и одну дверь он испытает на себе Удушение. Ему подвергались хотя бы раз, хотя бы чуть-чуть многие офицеры на одном корабле с Лордом, некоторые с других кораблей и планет, а также его собственная Чёрная эскадрилья. Адмирал из-за этого в какой-то степени считал себя «непосвящённым» и пытался принять спокойно тот факт, что когда-нибудь и он станет жертвой Силы, потому что: «Придушен не был — Вейдеру не служил», — как уже горько-насмешливо распространилось во флоте. Отнестись спокойно у Пиетта не получилось, но смириться и выдержать это достойно он вполне был способен.

  
Вейдер уже около минуты не обращал внимания на Фирмуса и читал что-то в датападе, но вытянувшийся по струнке офицер предполагал, что такое игнорирование происходило также в целях запугивания, чтобы жертва прониклась и успела чего-нибудь себе придумать. Пиетт нервничал, но не паниковал и не дрожал, как многие. Ситх всё же отложил датапад, оценив смелость и дочитав документ, и сложил руки на груди.

— Как звучал ваш последний приказ, адмирал?

— «Уничтожить все повстанческие корабли, кроме одного — его экипаж взять в плен», Милорд, — чётко проговорил Пиетт, уже догадываясь, каким будет следующий вопрос.

— А что получилось в итоге?

— Уничтожены все корабли, — Фирмус благодарил Силу за то, что в этой миссии Скайуокер не участвовал. Иначе в случае ошибки последствия для офицера были бы тяжелее.

— Нам известно, что недавно они обустроили где-то новую базу. Мне нужны были мятежники, чтобы вытащить из них информацию, а теперь Империи снова придётся тратить драгоценное время на разведку и поиск, — Пиетт оценил интонацию Вейдера скорее как раздражительную, а не гневную.

— Я понимаю, Милорд. Я допустил ошибку. Приношу извинения, — офицер сглотнул и чуть склонил голову, но не чтобы задобрить ситха в попытке избежать наказания, а потому что он действительно осознавал вину.

— Извинения приняты, адмирал. Но...

Вот оно. Ситх не шевельнулся, однако Пиетт почувствовал, как горло сжало в невидимых тисках. Хоть он и понимал, что это бесполезно, но всё равно потянулся к шее руками в рефлекторной попытке освободиться. Фирмус сделал вывод, что это было терпимое ощущение, не настолько болезненное, как он ожидал, но страшное, потому что хочешь вдохнуть, а не можешь. Конечно, если Вейдер захочет причинить ему настоящий вред, всё будет хуже.

— ...вы должны понимать, что в любую минуту, пока наш флот ищет повстанцев, они могут нанести удар по нашим объектам, последствиями чего будут материальный ущерб и смерти наших военных и гражданских. Вы в полной мере осознаёте это?

Пиетт уже хотел прохрипеть ответ, как вдруг ощутил что-то странное, необычное для этой ситуации. По его спине пробежали мурашки, приятная дрожь прошлась по всему телу и остановилась ниже пояса, как будто... Адмирала захлестнуло волной паники и шока, он едва удержался от того, чтобы суетливо заскрести пальцами по воротнику, чтобы его поскорее отпустили. Этого просто не могло быть! О Сила, он не может **так сильно** опозориться перед Вейдером!

— Д-да, Милорд, — ответил Пиетт на вопрос и посмотрел куда-то наверх, почти молясь, чтобы Лорд не заметил перемены в его эмоциях и освободил уже своего подчинённого.

Разумеется, ситх заметил. Вейдер всегда ощущал ставший уже фоновым страх в свою сторону, а во время допросов или наказаний специально следил за эмоциональным состоянием своих жертв. Всё время, что Пиетт простоял в помещении, Лорд чувствовал от него равномерную настороженность, смирение и здоровое количество страха. Очевидно, что адмирал был готов к этому разговору, а потому даже в первые секунды Удушения вёл себя спокойней, чем мог бы. И вдруг такая внезапная и мощная, — для нефорсъюзера, — волна паники сотрясла Силу, что Вейдер чуть вздрогнул и с немалым интересом уставился на офицера. Что с ним случилось такого, что его выражение лица выглядит так, будто он вот-вот расплачется или начнёт умолять ситха отпустить его? Лорд не мог найти причину этому. Он точно не усиливал давление на горло, точно не «распускал» свою зловещую ауру сильнее. Почему всегда спокойный и сдержанный Фирмус так сильно удивлён и испуган?

Вейдер серьёзно заинтересовался. Он прикрыл глаза, погрузился в Силу и начал внимательней всматриваться в её оттенки, перебирать отдельные нити эмоций, чтобы обнаружить... Ситх распахнул глаза. Со смутным подозрением он ослабил хватку на горле почти до конца, позволяя Фирмусу свободно дышать и чувствуя волны облегчения с его стороны. А затем сжал снова. Пиетт совсем не ожидал нового нападения, поэтому у него на мгновение подкосились ноги и он издал хрип, который отдалённо напоминал...

...стон. Это подтвердила и Сила, в которой Вейдер обнаружил новый, ставший более явным оттенок возбуждения. Вот оно что. Лорд отпустил Фирмуса, который очень старался держать лицо, но всё равно выглядел так, словно у него скоро начнётся тихая истерика.

— Милорд, я могу..?

— Нет, вы не можете идти, — перебил ситх. — Сядьте.

Отчаяние Пиетта достигло такого уровня, что он уже был готов совершить ошибку и возразить Вейдеру. Но всё же он повиновался. Из последних сил сохраняя достойный вид, он сел в большое чёрное кресло, в котором зрительно почти утонул. Ему оставались только крупицы надежды на то, что Лорд ничего не заметил и не понял.

— Что же мне теперь с вами делать в случае ошибок, адмирал? Душить до повреждений горла, ломать кости или бить током? Не хотелось бы причинять наиболее компетентному офицеру вред, который заставил бы его провести в медблоке несколько дней. Однако стандартное наказание на вас не работает.

Пиетт не мог вынести на себе пристальный, как он чувствовал, взгляд Вейдера. Какой позор — обнаружить у себя возбуждение от асфиксии прямо перед начальством. Адмирал никогда не видел красных от стыда лиц у людей, но был уверен, что сейчас его кожа горела именно этим цветом, будто у подростка, на простыни которого мать увидела пятно после «влажных» снов. Фирмус сжал кулаки на коленях. Что он должен был ответить Лорду?

— Только вам решать. Я... Я не знал об этом. Простите, мне очень... — Фирмус не смог сосредоточиться и сформулировать, что он пытался сказать. Он мог без запинки отчитаться за миссии, но к **такому** разговору жизнь и академия его не готовили!

— Успокойтесь, Пиетт.

Адмирал послушно замолчал, не поднимая взгляда и просто ожидая, когда уже его возмущённо выгонят или начнут пытать каким-то другим способом вместо Удушения. Внезапно что-то невидимое обхватило его подбородок и заставило поднять голову, а затем нырнуло под воротник кителя. Пиетт ошарашенно распахнул глаза, устремив взгляд в красноватые визоры, и замер, почти не дыша.

— Мне продолжать? — поинтересовался механический бас.

Фирмусу показалось, что в голосе была спрятана насмешка над ним, и он нахмурился, уже готовый сказать что-то вроде: «Уж от кого я не ожидал мелочного осуждения за предпочтения, в появлении которых я не виноват, так это от Главнокомандующего Имперской армии», — но вспомнил, что за столом сидел не просто человек, а ситх. Ситхи, насколько он знал, не упускали возможность поиздеваться над кем-нибудь.

— Я абсолютно серьёзен, адмирал. Я лишь предлагаю возможность получить удовольствие от Силы. Независимо от вашего ответа, ваше положение во флоте или моё личное отношение к вам, как к офицеру, не изменятся. Вы ничем не будете мне обязаны. И не волнуйтесь — я никому не расскажу, — теперь интонация Вейдера действительно была насмешливая.

Пиетт тоже уловил юмор ситуации, в которой ужас Галактики сплетничал бы с Императором, штурмовиками или офицерами о том, что адмирал-то, как оказалось, не только по женщинам, да ещё и в постели предпочитал придушивание, а эти два пункта делали из Вейдера просто идеального любовника. Фирмус, быть может, даже фыркнул бы насмешливо от представленной в голове картины, если бы не ситуация. Дарт-криффов-Вейдер предлагал ему то ли секс, то ли мастурбацию с использованием чёртовой неведомой магии. Адмирал и хотел бы отказаться верить в это, но по его щеке неожиданно нежно, — учитывая, что Силой управлял Вейдер, — погладили словно большим пальцем, как бы доказывая, что всё происходящее — реально. Пиетт не понимал, что вообще могло двигать его командиром, как Лорд мог быть заинтересован в том, чтобы доставить своему адмиралу удовольствие вместо боли за невыполнение приказа. Неужели у него не было каких-то дел, требовавших времени и внимания? Неужели его не оскорбила нездоровая реакция подчинённого на Удушение и ему не стало противно? Нет, Фирмус не отрицал, что Вейдер тоже мог быть не только по женщинам (хотя Пиетт в принципе видел Главнокомандующего и интим чем-то несовместимым, потому что ужас в чёрных доспехах казался ему будто бы выше подобных слабостей), но... Со своим адмиралом? Они просто стояли рядом на мостике, периодически виделись в коридорах, их общение заключалось исключительно в приказах и отчётах, да и вообще казалось, что ко всем своим подчинённым ситх относился с презрением, — к каждому в разной степени, но всё же, — из-за того, что никто из них не имел тех же способностей и талантов, что и он. Неужели у Лорда не было кандидатов получше для чего-то подобного? Пиетт оценивал себя не очень высоко, потому что трезво смотрел на свою внешность: низкий рост, обычное телосложение без мужественных очень широких плеч или явных рельефов мышц, лицо у него тоже было обычное, так ещё и с большими мешками под глазами, что делало его внешне старее сорока трёх лет.

— Я чувствую, что вам этого хочется, адмирал, но мне нужен словесный ответ, — ситх не торопил.

Мысли офицера были настолько громкими, что Лорду даже не нужно было лезть в голову и прислушиваться. С сомнениями по поводу внешности Вейдер бы не согласился, ведь сам находил адмирала довольно привлекательным, но говорить об этом, разумеется, не собирался. По крайней мере, сегодня.

Пиетт всё ещё боялся соглашаться, не зная мотивов ситха. Свои-то он знал. Конечно, об интиме с Вейдером он никогда не думал, но себе уже давно признался, что к человеку в броне испытывал не просто уважение или страх, а неуместную привязанность, беспокойство, желание коснуться. Лорд сказал, что адмирал ничем не будет ему обязан? Что ж, Фирмус был уверен, что он **сам захочет** сделать приятно Вейдеру, но тот не позволит ему.

Пиетт не должен принимать это предложение, ведь оно настолько смущающее, настолько неправильное. Он должен был уже с хрипами сбегать отсюда на мостик, возвращаясь к работе, а не чувствовать на себе мягкие прикосновения Силы и приближающуюся эрекцию. Если Фирмус примет предложение, сможет ли он вести себя, как прежде, находиться рядом с Главнокомандующим, будто ничего не было, сможет ли смотреть ему в визоры без красных кончиков ушей? Он не знал. Зачем, ну зачем это сдалось Вейдеру? Разве что... Адмирал допустил мысль, что ситх сделал такое предложение по той же причине, по которой Пиетту хотелось его принять. Абсурдная мысль, но более логичного объяснения Фирмус пока придумать не мог.

Ему хотелось этого. Сколько раз Пиетт украдкой поглядывал на движения Вейдера, его малейшие жесты, постукивания пальцев по поясу, на его широкую спину и желал почувствовать на себе объятия этого мощного, крупного мужчины. Сколько раз Фирмус чуть вздрагивал, когда плащ Главнокомандующего на развороте словно дразняще задевал его ногу. Иногда ему казалось, что ситх специально делал так. Сколько раз ему хотелось зайти в личные покои Лорда после его встреч с Императором и спросить, как он себя чувствовал, может быть даже позаботиться о нём. Это было лишь маленькой, несбыточной мечтой. Но о том, что происходило сейчас, адмирал и помыслить не мог. Стоит ли ему отказываться от одноразового предложения получить от Вейдера внимание такого рода? Стоит ли ему отказываться от возможности провести с Главнокомандующим наедине больше времени, чем при кратких отчётах о миссиях? Он был бы рад даже просто посидеть рядом...

Словно чувствуя сомнения Пиетта, усики Силы скользнули по его щеке к уху и игриво пробежались по раковине и мочке. Он не ожидал, что Вейдер вообще способен на такие мягкие, почти невесомые прикосновения.

— Продолжайте, — сдался Фирмус, снова покраснев.

Несколько пуговиц кителя расстегнулись, и адмиралу стало не так душно. Он был благодарен за это, но не знал точно, сделал это ситх для каких-то своих целей или действительно позаботился о том, чтобы Пиетту было комфортно. Невидимая сила схватила Фирмуса за руки и убрала их с колен, прижав к подлокотникам, а затем за лодыжки, разводя ноги. И отпустила. Безмолвный приказ был понят — оставаться в таком положении. Обездвиживание, в котором человек сам контролирует своё тело и не шевелится, но по чужому указанию. Фирмус не знал, будут ли какие-то нехорошие последствия, если он, например, сведёт ноги, но в любом случае он собирался выполнить всё так, как хотел Вейдер.

Прикосновения Силы ощущались по-разному: одни как тонкие, юркие усики, а другие как тёплые ладони. Вторые уверенно, не спеша скользили под формой и майкой, изучая не крупное, не мускулистое, но всё же крепкое, тренированное тело. Поглаживания шеи держали его в напряжённом ожидании, что вот-вот ему станет тяжело дышать. Хоть адмирал уже и понял, что придушивание вызывает у него возбуждение, привычный страх никуда не исчез. Однако его горло не сжали, а спустились ниже, огладив плечи и грудь. Пиетт заметил, что сейчас он чувствовал прикосновения ярче и острее, чем с кем-либо раньше. Являлось ли причиной этому то, что он не видел рук, которые его трогали? Или, может быть, Вейдер каким-то образом через Силу увеличивал чувствительность адмирала? В принципе, это было неважно. Главное, что Фирмусу было приятно. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, чтобы, с одной стороны, насладиться ощущениями, и с другой стороны, не бегать взглядом по всей комнате, лишь бы не встречаться с красноватыми визорами, глядевшими на него.

К невидимым рукам, скользившим вниз по позвоночнику к ямочке на пояснице, внезапно присоединились усики и тут же ущипнули его за соски. От неожиданного, немного болезненного ощущения Пиетт дёрнулся и издал невнятный звук, но его возбуждение возросло. Поэтому после успокаивающего прикосновения к чувствительным соскам, их снова сжали, помяли немного, а затем резко оттянули и отпустили. Через пару мгновений Фирмус не сдержал удивлённого стона и чуть не поднял руки с подлокотников, когда выгнулся в спине. Адмирал ожидал, что переход к самой чувствительной и жаждущей части тела будет таким же плавным и предсказуемым, что ладони спустятся по его животу к бёдрам. Но нет, Вейдер «атаковал» коварнее — неожиданно провёл усиками Силы по уже давно влажной головке. Фирмус открыл глаза, чтобы послать ситху возмущённый взгляд, но тут же зажмурился и тихо выругался, когда усики крепко обвили член по всей длине и в медленном темпе начали двигаться вверх-вниз, пока руки блуждали по его телу и игрались с сосками. Пиетт был уверен на сто процентов, что ощутил от Лорда что-то вроде довольной усмешки или злорадного веселья.

Снова адмирал задумался над нереальностью происходящего: Вейдер дрочит ему... И при этом сидит за столом, сложив руки на груди, как будто ничего не происходит, и наблюдает, как за порно-актёром на экране. Мысли улетучились, когда усики с нажимом провели по уздечке. Сначала медленный темп устраивал Фирмуса, но позже ему захотелось большего. Ситх воплотил его желание всего лишь на несколько секунд, добившись от Пиетта стона, а затем остановился, пережав член у основания. Адмирал недовольно и просяще промычал и в последний момент удержал на месте руки, которыми хотелось прикоснуться к себе, возобновить удовольствие. Фирмус, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на Лорда с немым вопросом.

— Должен же я вас наказать хоть как-то, — ответил Вейдер невозмутимо, однако Пиетт снова уловил нотки весёлого злорадства.

Адмирал чуть не захныкал — отпустить его в таком состоянии на мостик и запретить на пару минут забежать в личную комнату, чтобы закончить, было бы действительно серьёзным наказанием. Или же речь шла только о временной паузе? Фирмус нетерпеливо заёрзал в кресле, но ситх не возобновил движений. О Сила, как же он желал продолжения, почти до боли. И магия это, конечно, хорошо, но как же ему хотелось сократить это раздражающее и мучительное расстояние между креслом и столом и оказаться в руках Вейдера. Пиетт понимал, что невидимые ладони на его теле как бы принадлежали Лорду и им же управлялись, но он хотел по-другому, по-настоящему. А ещё он всё-таки хотел снова оказаться придушенным, даже если немного боялся этого.

Главнокомандующий поднялся со своего места и подошёл к Фирмусу, который едва удерживал себя от рывка бёдрами наверх или самоудовлетворения, но послушно держал руки на подлокотниках. Пиетт поднял на ситха взгляд, в котором смешивались смущение, мольба о продолжении и готовность уйти, если Лорд прикажет. Вейдер не собирался оставлять своего адмирала в таком состоянии. Он ведь затеял всё это, чтобы доставить Фирмусу удовольствие, а не выгнать его с каменным стояком. Лорд отпустил член офицера.

— Встаньте.

Пиетт подумал, что наказание всё же состоится и немного криво поднялся на будто ослабевшие ноги, смирившись с тем, что придётся возвращаться к работе неудовлетворённым. Ситх сел и Силой притянул охнувшего от неожиданности Фирмуса к себе. Кресло было таким широким, что колени офицера поместились по бокам от Лорда. Адмирал остановил своё падение, уперевшись руками в нагрудную пластину. Он облизал высохшие губы и сглотнул от волнения, когда оказался лицом прямо к шлему. Так близко, **так близко**. Пиетт желал этого, но не смел даже надеяться, однако ситх воплотил в реальности его мысли, будто прочитал их. Скорее всего, так и было. Одна рука Вейдера приятной тяжестью лежала на пояснице, а вторая сжимала бедро. Фирмус почувствовал себя очень хрупким и маленьким по сравнению с ситхом, и ему было приятно ощутить на себе его силу через властные и собственнические прикосновения. Он бы не смог выбраться из объятий Лорда. Он был сейчас в клетке, в ловушке, из которой совсем не хотел выбираться. Пиетт попытался поймать за красноватыми визорами взгляд Вейдера, но не мог знать наверняка, удалось ли ему это. Фирмусу было жаль, что он не мог увидеть лицо и глаза Главнокомандующего.

Адмирал не двигался, даже дышал тише, боясь спугнуть момент — момент такой близости с тем, кого он уважал, боялся, желал, о ком постоянно думал и беспокоился. Вейдер был смертоносным, яростным крайт-драконом, который, тем не менее, будучи сытым и довольным, умел быть снисходительным и даже немного заботливым.

Пиетт, от восторга почти забывший о своём возбуждении, ахнул, когда ситх неожиданно возобновил движения. Он надавил адмиралу на поясницу, и тот послушно выгнул спину, подавшись вперёд. Прижаться к бронированному плечу Фирмусу помешала рука Вейдера, которая упёрлась ему в грудь и двинулась наверх к шее. Офицер сглотнул, когда костяшка указательного пальца стёрла капельку пота между ключиц и провела по кадыку. Пиетт немного запрокинул голову, когда пальцы обхватили его горло... Сдавленный, хриплый стон сорвался с губ адмирала, когда дышать стало тяжело, и он прикрыл глаза. Восхитительно. Идеально. Он на бёдрах Вейдера, с одной стороны его крепко удерживает рука на спине, с другой стороны — уверенная хватка на горле. Прекрасное ощущение беспомощности и чужого контроля, которого он так жаждал. Усики Силы ускорялись, подводя его к пику удовольствия.

Ситху тоже было чем насладиться. Он не только испытывал через Силу яркие эмоции Фирмуса и ощущал его тело так, будто гладил и сжимал своими собственными живыми руками, но и наблюдал за офицером. И зрелище ему нравилось: с приоткрытых губ срывались стоны, длинные ресницы дрожали. Адмирал оставил одну ладонь на бронированном плече, а второй обхватил запястье ситха у своей шеи. Это был первый раз в жизни Лорда, когда кто-то во время удушения хватался за него не со страхом и мольбой, а с нежностью и благодарностью.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что кому-то это понравится.

Голос, преобразованный вокодером, прозвучал тише и глубже, чем обычно, и из-за этого Пиетта пробрала сладкая дрожь. Фирмус знал, что Вейдер отпустит его горло, если он попросит, но ощущение жёстких, нечеловечески сильных пальцев, затянутых в чёрную кожу, во власти которых билась его жизнь, вызывало трепет. Стоны, как и затруднённое дыхание, были рваными, и ситх насладился этим звуком, поощрив адмирала за искренность поглаживанием головки и уздечки. Пиетт дёрнулся от острого удовольствия в его руках и замычал, крепче вцепившись в механическое запястье. Фирмус чувствовал, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

— С-сильнее, — попросил он, смутившись.

Пиетт почувствовал от Лорда удивление и довольную усмешку. Вейдер исполнил его желание и одновременно ускорил темп. Раздался скулёжный стон. Нога Фирмуса конвульсивно дёрнулась, его тело дрожало в предоргазменных судорогах. Он вцепился обеими руками в дюрасталевые наплечники для лучшей опоры, потому что колени так и норовили подогнуться. Ситх уловил момент, когда Пиетт задышал резче и напрягся всем телом, и тогда убрал руку с его горла, чтобы в следующую секунду Фирмус застонал в полный голос, не успев сдержать себя. На ментальном уровне офицер ощутил чужое удовлетворение — именно громкого, пошлого стона Лорд и добивался. Адмирал содрогнулся и подался вперёд, прижавшись к груди Вейдера и положив голову ему на плечо. Руки Пиетта сомкнулись в крепких, судорожных объятиях, пока он, смущённый и раскрасневшийся, пытался отдышаться. Он думал, что Главнокомандующий оттолкнёт его за это. Однако этого не произошло, и Лорд даже не убрал ладонь с поясницы адмирала.

Фирмусу хотелось, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался. Ему было комфортно и спокойно прижиматься к своему опасному начальнику, чувствовать своим телом, как равномерно приподнимается и опускается грудь Вейдера. Сейчас ситх даже сдерживал холодную, тёмную ауру, чтобы не пугать своего адмирала. Однако Пиетт не рискнул надолго продлить объятия и отстранился, полностью усаживаясь на бёдра Главнокомандующего. Лорд посмотрел на офицера, который выглядел явно смущённым, но всё равно искал красно-жёлтые глаза за визорами.

— Чуть выше, — подсказал ситх.

Пиетт отчётливо ощутил, что они встретились взглядами. Почему-то ему показалось, что этот момент был более интимным, чем всё, что происходило ранее. Фирмусу сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, захотелось увидеть лицо Вейдера и коснуться его.

— Милорд, вы не позволите мне..?

— Не позволю, — перебил Главнокомандующий, угадав намерения Пиетта доставить ему удовольствие в ответ.

Прежде, чем адмирал задумался над несколькими возможными причинами отказа, ситх потянулся к его шее и погладил большим пальцем начавшую наливаться фиолетовым цветом кожу. Вейдер был доволен тем, что оставил на теле Фирмуса такие своеобразные метки. Фирмус подумал об этом же и тоже был доволен.

— Синяки будет видно над воротником и при повороте головы.

— Учитывая, как долго меня не было, весь мостик сейчас наверняка думает, что я мёртв. Когда я вернусь, все зададутся вопросом: что я мог делать у вас всё это время. Конечно, в пытки они не поверят, потому что я не совершал ужасных и непоправимых ошибок. Удушение на протяжении всего этого времени тоже вызовет у них сомнения, но лучше уж алиби в виде синяков, чем совсем ничего, — чуть усмехнулся Пиетт.

— Думаю, вам нужно как можно скорее добраться до своей комнаты, пока китель не приобрёл неприличный вид. Иначе вас не спасёт даже наличие синяков.

Действительно. Брюки точно были уже влажными, но китель заканчивался на достаточно низком уровне, чтобы прикрывать нужное место. Однако скоро и он пропитается влагой. Фирмус успел позабыть о том, что постоянно был в одежде, а сейчас запаниковал. Он кивнул Лорду, согласившись с ним, и отпрянул, встав на ноги. Перед тем, как он оказался на полу, ситх задержал его рукой на пару секунд и коротко погладил спину — с поясницы наверх и обратно, а затем Силой застегнул и поправил адмиралу воротник. Пиетт растерялся. Уже закончилось «получение удовольствия от Силы», ради которого всё затевалось, но Вейдер продолжал вести себя как-то заботливо.

— Добираясь до своей комнаты, притворитесь испуганным, — Главнокомандующий тоже поднялся на ноги и выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост, нависнув над Фирмусом. — И адмирал, — ситх в знакомом жесте указал пальцем в грудь офицера, — я надеюсь, что вы не станете теперь совершать ошибки намеренно. Не думайте, что всегда будет так, как сегодня. Я найду другой способ наказывать вас за неудачи, не сомневайтесь.

Вейдер вернулся к своему прежнему поведению. Такой ситх был Фирмусу более привычным и понятным, с таким ситхом он знал точно, как себя вести.

— И в мыслях не было, Милорд, — поспешил его заверить Пиетт. И он не врал.

— Свободны, — лениво махнул рукой Вейдер и отвернулся.

— Милорд, спасибо за...всё это, — смутившись, поблагодарил Фирмус и выскочил в коридор.


End file.
